deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Convicts
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = David Berón (Miguel) Dave Wittenberg (Sam) James Mathis (Reginald) |notebook = None |job = Escaped prison inmates |mission = Prisoners (CTYD) |weapon = Driver (Sam) rides shotgun, uses baseball bat (Miguel) Heavy Machine Gun (Reginald) |gender = Male |age = 20s-30s |race = African American (Reginald) Caucasian (Sam) Hispanic (Miguel) |}} The convicts are three escaped inmates that ride around in a stolen military humvee with a mounted high-caliber machine gun. They occupy Leisure Park, attacking survivors and zombies alike, and when Frank first encounters them, he sees them attack Sophie Richards and witnesses them kill Sid. You are able to take their car when they are dead, earning an achievement and a new outfit. You are also able to take the gun off the back of their car. They will respawn at midnight in 72 hour mode. Convicts Sam Franklin - Drives the Humvee. Miguel Sanchez - Sits in the front passenger seat and wields a baseball bat, he switches to driver if Sam dies. Reginald Jenkins - Operates the heavy machine gun mounted on the back of the Humvee. He should be your main target when killing the prisoners because of his ranged attack. Story Dead Rising When Frank first encounters them, he sees them coming towards him on a humvee, and successfully dodges Miguel Sanchez, who tries to hit him with his baseball bat. After unsuccessfully attacking Frank, Miguel sees two people walking together, and proceeds to attack them. While doing so, he kills Sid in the view of Sophie Richards. Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop In the Wii edition of Dead Rising, the convicts have their own scoop, called Prisoners. However, instead of battling them, you help escort Sophie while battling the convicts through an interactive cutscene. Once the cutscene is complete, you get the convict car keys, and you help escort Sophie back to the security room. Tactics Dead Rising The best way to get away is to ride a skateboard or use a shopping cart to where you need to go. If you plan to fight them early on, visit the Huntin' Shack early on and take a sniper rifle. It also helps to learn the move zombie ride. Go to one of the picnic shelters and zombie ride to the top. They also tend to glitch out and get stuck if your underneath the picnic shelters. Snipe the gunner first, then the driver and the passenger. Melee is not a good idea, due to the fact that it means you can be run over easier and gunned down easier. And, if you're on the passengers side, Miguel Sanchez will strike you with his bat. It can be much easier if the Convicts get stuck, by crashing into a tree, wall, etc. Once that happens, you can use a strong weapon to take each of them out, one by one. Some weapons are better to use then others. The sledgehammer is a good choice, as is the sickle and the mailbox (as long as it actually has the mailbox on it). The small chainsaw is also extremely helpful, and is probably one of the best choices, along with the machete. Also note that your weapons will still recieve damage when coming in contact with the car. Another easy way is ease them close with an object such as a tree behind you and move when they get close enough to not be able to turn away. After they hit, it will take them a minute to get out. In this time, killing the gunner is priority. After that, the Passenger or Driver can die in any order, but if you kill the driver, the passenger will become the driver. And easy weapon to do this with is an SMG (one can be found in Paradise Plaza by jumping the ledges with the teddy bear and boxes on it) since it is an auto-matic weapon and can deal damage fast. The heavy machine gun found in the game is without a doubt one of the most powerful weapons in the game. The major downfall of it is that you cannot put it in your inventory. You can carry it and drop it when needed. Before you leave an area that causes a loading screen, be sure to have the HMG in your hands or else it will despawn and you will have to wait one day for the Convicts to respawn. Having the HMG makes most usually difficult boss fights easy in the beginning. You can use this to clear the gunstore early and have access to gun supplies. For some reason a single well-thrown hunting knife can sometimes kill the gunner, but this is not recommended, due to the difficulty of throwing the knife. One of the easiest ways to kill them is to go down into the Maintenance Tunnels and take the delivery truck. When you get back up to the surface, ram into them at full speed. They may get stuck on a tree or another object allowing you to easily hit them. If you're lucky you can kill all three at once. It helps to try and go for the gunner first so he can't shoot your truck. Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, the only advice is to be wary. Know what you are doing, follow the on-screen directions, and simply be prepared. Trivia * The theme song that plays in their presence in Leisure Park is Gone Guru, by Lifeseeker. * The Convicts are the only psychopaths to not have a health bar. * Unlike the rest of the psychopaths, the Convicts respawn. Gallery Convicts Jeep.jpg|The Convicts in their Jeep Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths